


A Mighty Stronghold

by Sangerin



Category: Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: Christianity, Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen, RL references, Religious Themes, vocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still had doubts.  (Originally posted 4 January 2008)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mighty Stronghold

She had told Joey that once she stopped fighting her Call, everything had slid into place. But she still had doubts – doubts that kept her awake at night; about giving up the comforts of her life and the support of the people who had been her family for so long. She worried that her strength wouldn't allow her to teach or to serve the people; that her childhood shyness would return in the face of everything new and different in her future.

But God was with her as He was with everyone. And He had called her, and loved her.


End file.
